A stormy night
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION – En una noche de tormenta, Magnus es despertado en medio de su sueño por un visitante inesperado. Sin embargo, no le importaba en absoluto sacrificar su preciado sueño de belleza en aras de un cierto chico de ojos azules.


**Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son mios, pertenece a Cassandra Clare. La historia original es de NiennorNight, yo solo la traduzco**

* * *

"¿Quién se atreve a perturbar al Gran Brujo?" la voz de Magnus se hizo eco a través del silencio haciendo que Alec saltara.

"Es Alec ..." Murmuró con timidez, preguntándose si no debería haber ido allí después de todo.

"Oh ..." Fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que la puerta se abriera dejandolo entrar.

Empujando sus dudas lejos, subio las escaleras destrozadas, rápidamente, y alcanzó el desván de Magnus. El brujo estaba apoyado en la puerta vistiendo sólo un par de pantalones de pijama de seda amarilla y una bata de color turquesa sobre su pecho desnudo.

"Ángel, estabas durmiendo... yo ... lo siento, no pensé ..." Tartamudeó con nerviosismo, sonrojándose mientras miraba a Magnus. O mejor dicho, intentaba _no_ mirar a la piel expuesta del brujo. "Lo siento, voy a irme..." Hizo un movimiento para alejarse, pero Magnus lo agarró del brazo deteniéndolo.

"¡Alexander, espera!" Exclamó y luego continuó, suavizando su voz. "Está bien ... Adelante ..."

Alec lo miró sorprendido por un momento, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y luego asintió con la cabeza, entrando lentamente el desván. "Lo siento ..." Murmuró de nuevo, mirando hacia abajo.

"No lo hagas. Hey ..." Magnus dijo en voz baja, y con su otra mano alzo la barbilla del niño para empujar suavemente cara hacia arriba. "Alec, mírame ..." el Nephilim lo hizo, mordiéndose el labio, tratando de ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos.

Al verlo, Magnus sintió una oleada de ternura hacia el niño, sin desear nada más en ese momento que abrazarlo, mantenerlo cerca hasta que estuviera bien otra vez. Pero no lo hizo. Él todavía no sabía donde estaban, y si le gustaría a Alec. En su lugar, habló de nuevo, usando su voz más suave, para que se sintiera como en casa y se calmara.

"¿Qué pasó querido? Estás empapado y goteando."

Aunque Magnus no tuvo el resultado esperado. En lugar de relajarse, Alec se sacudió, disculparse una vez más.

"¡Lo siento!" Dio un paso atrás, mirando hacia abajo. "Voy a arruinar tu alfombra"

"Alec". Magnus habló con firmeza, extendiendo la mano para tomar la suya, haciendo suaves círculos en ella. "Nadie se preocupa por la alfombra. Vamos." Dijo, y cuando vio que se relajo un poco, tiró de él suavemente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¿A dónde vamos?" El Nephilim preguntó confundido, cuando se movieron juntos al sofá.

"Por mucho que yo quiero sentarme contigo y escuchar lo que pasó, tenemos que sacarte esas ropas mojadas antes de que cojas un resfriado."

Alec se sonrojó por eso, y tartamudeo

"Está bien ... No hay necesidad... estoy bien ..."

"Cállate." Magnus dijo y dejó de caminar, girando para enfrentarse a él de repente, colocando su mano libre sobre el corazón del niño.

Podía sentir cómo latia rápidamente en su pecho mientras lo miraba, sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo, su cabello negro caia en enredos húmedos sobre sus bellos ojos azules.

El brujo le sonrió de modo tranquilizador, y le apretó la mano, sintiendo su propio corazón recoger su ritmo, mientras miraba la vista preciosa delante de él.

"Alexander ..." Susurró. "No tengas miedo. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada."

"Lo sien-"

"Shh ..." El hombre mayor le interrumpió, poniendo un dedo en su labios. "No más disculpas amor. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Alec lo miró, con la cara abierta y vulnerable y Magnus no pudo resistir más.

Él le tomó la mejilla y se acercó lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás. No lo hizo.

Sólo se quedó mirandolo, congelado, sus labios se abrieron un poco, sus palabras olvidadas mientras Magnus se inclinó hacia él y apoyó su frente contra la suya ', dándole el control del movimiento siguiente.

Alec lo miró por un segundo, y luego inclinó la cabeza y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Magnus le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, pero se contuvo, no permitiendo que el beso fuera demasiado calentado, a pesar de que era su deseo.

Si sus labios eran una indicación, el niño estaba helado. Cuando estuviera seco y cálido habría más tiempo para besar. Si Alec quería.

Así que él se retiró de mala gana, riendo suavemente cuando Alec se quejó humilde e inmediatamente se inclinó hacia el tratando de capturar sus labios de nuevo.

Convencido ahora que al Nephilim no le importaría, y ya que era la única manera de parar los besos entre sí, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo contra su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, susurrando con dulzura en su oreja.

"Alec ... Sea lo que sea ... Todo va a estar bien ..."

"Eres tan caliente ..." sólo fue un susurro, relajandose en sus brazos, y Magnus se rió de nuevo.

"No estas mas que congelado cariño... Vamos ..."

"Yo no quiero ..." se quejó de nuevo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura delgada del brujo "¿No podemos permanecer así un poco más?"

"Por mucho que me gustaría, querido ..." Él le dijo al oído, su aliento caliente le dio un escalofrio a Alec "... no podemos. Yo no quiero que cojas un resfriado. Una vez que estes caliente y seco podemos hacer **_lo_** que quiera ". Él expresó sus pensamientos anteriores, desenredando suavemente a Alec de sí mismo y apoyando su frente contra la de el otra vez. "¿Bien?"

Alec alzo la mirada hacia él, sonrojándose ante la implicación y la proximidad.

"Bien…"

El brujo sonrió con dulzura y dio un paso atrás, tomando su mano.

"Ven…"

Lo llevó al baño y se volvió hacia él de nuevo. "No tengas miedo ..." Se calmó, y Alec asintió con la cabeza, Magnus le tomó su chaqueta mojada fuera, dejándola caer al suelo. A continuación, cogió el borde de su suéter y lo miró, esperando el permiso. El cazador de sombras asintió de nuevo y levantó los brazos para ayudarlo.

Magnus luchó muy duro para resistir el mirar ese cuerpo perfectamente esculpido delante de él.

 _"No es el momento para eso, no es el momento,_ _ **no es el momento.**_ _"_ Se dijo y miró a los ojos magníficos del Nephilim en su lugar. "Ahora los zapatos." Dijo y le hizo sentarse mientras desataba los cordones de Alec y tomaba sus botas y calcetines.

"Ahora ..." Él le ofreció su mano, tirando de él de pie pies. "Tomaremos los vaqueros también, y dejaremos el resto, ¿de acuerdo?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"Está bien..." Alec susurró de nuevo, su rostro imposiblemente rojo.

"¿Podrías…?" Magnus añadió, no queriendo que se sintiera presionado, Alec asintió nervioso y empezó a deshacer el cinturón.

El brujo le dio la espalda a él para comprobar la temperatura del agua y darle un poco de espacio.

Añadió algunas sales aromáticas al agua para ayudarle a aliviar la tensión y cuando oyó que sus vaqueros golpearon el suelo se volvió hacia él, evitando mirar sus ojos, para no hacerlo incomodo, le tocó la cara suavemente y susurró de nuevo. "Está bien ... Cálmate ..."

Alec se inclinó a su toque cerrando los ojos y asintió, confiando en él.

"Buen chico ... Ven". Él tiró de su mano suavemente una vez más y Alec entró en la bañera, sumergiéndose en el agua caliente. "¿La temperatura esta bien?" preguntó el brujo.

"Sí ... Es agradable ... Gracias ..."

"No hay necesidad de agradecerme cariño. No podía dejar que te congelaras hasta la muerte, ¿o si?" le hizo un guiño y Alec rió, finalmente relajandose un poco. "Eso es mejor ..." Magnus sonrió ampliamente, provocando una sonrisa de Alec. "Dios, extrañe tu sonrisa." Él susurró.

El Nephilim con timidez bajó los ojos al agua frente a él, viendo el aire ausente la espuma de la superficie. "Realmente ... Gracias Magnus ... por todo ..."

"No te preocupe por ello." Extendió la mano y lentamente puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. "¿Está bien?" preguntó suavemente, y Alec asintió.

"Relajate..." Dijo de nuevo y luego le empezó a dar masajes, tratando de aliviar la presión acumulada. "Estás demasiado tenso Alexander ... No voy a atacarte, cálmate." Bromeó, y Alec rió nervioso, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero el brujo le cortó. "Y no hay más disculpas ..." Alec cerró de nuevo sin decir nada y Magnus se rió. "Lo sabia! Muchacho tonto ..."

En lugar de una respuesta, el Nephilim cerró los ojos inclinándose de nuevo a su toque y suspiró feliz. Magnus sonrió con ternura a pesar de que no podía ver. "¿Te gusta eso?"

"Sí ... Por favor, no dejes de hacerlo..."

"Tu deseo es mi orden." El brujo dijo en broma y se inclinó hacia él, plantando un beso en su sien. Alec volvió a sonreír, se relaja bajo su toque, y se quedaron allí en un cómodo silencio, el cazador de sombras bajo su tacto, mientras que Magnus le masajeaba los hombros. Después de un rato, volvió a hablar en voz baja.

"Alexander ... ¿Estás dormido?"

"No ..." dijo, volviéndose a mirarlo.

"Debes salir, el agua se está haciendo fría."

"Está bien ..." Se puso de pie y una vez que estuvo fuera de la bañera, Magnus evoco una enorme toalla azul suave y esponjosa y lo abrazó con élla.

"Magnus!" Alec rió, tratando de liberarse, pero el brujo sólo se abrazó con más fuerza, riendo también.

"Tienes que secarte correctamente o te vas a enfermar!"

"De acuerdo tu ganar, me rindo." Sonrió, cayendo contra sus brazos.

Magnus se rió y besó la sien de nuevo y luego evocó otra toalla para el pelo. Cuando hubo terminado, lo abrazó brevemente una vez más y dio un paso atrás.

"Ahora, usa esos." Dijo que al hacer clic dedos haciendo que un par de pijamas y ropa interior de colores brillantes aparecieran en sus manos. Se les ofreció a Alec que no se movió. "Voy a estar esperando afuera."

Alec lo miró aterrado, a continuación, miro la ropa, con una mirada en sus ojos diciendo que prefería caminar de vuelta a casa desnudo que llevar **_esos_** y Magnus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

"Yo ... no hay necesidad ... La toalla es cálido ..." Alec tartamudeó agarrandola alrededor de su cuerpo, tratando de salvarse a sí mismo sin insultarlo.

"¿Hay algo malo con la ropa cariño?" bromeó aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

"¡No! Gracias, no deberías de..." El chico respondió nervioso y sonrojado, Magnus se rió de nuevo e hizo desaparecer la ropa de sus manos

Él le tomó la cara de Alec, con sus pulgares acariciando sus pómulos. "Mi Dios, eres tan increíblemente adorable."

"¡No soy adorable!" Se opuso, sonrojándose más.

"Y también muy amable ..." Magnus susurró ignorando su comentario, apoyando su frente contra la del niño, y gimiendo, mirando esos hermosos ojos azules que ya tanto amaba.

"Yo ..." Alec lo quedé mirando congelado, perdiéndose en sus ojos también, y Magnus le sonrió suavemente. "No soy ..." consiguió decir finalmente.

"Soy muy consciente de que prefiere morir de frío que usar estass." Magnus dijo él sonrió en serio y entonces. "No es que no me **_guste_** tener que caminaras por la casa desnudo, pero sé que **_puede_** ser un poco incómodo ..." se rió de eso "y también, hace frío. Así que ..." Se retiró un poco y besó su frente mientras Alec seguía mirando fijamente encantado, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

"¿Por qué no te pones estos en su lugar?" Agitó la mano otra vez y conjuró un par de pijamas de color azul oscuro y boxeadores negros ofreciéndoselas.

"Gracias ..." murmuró Alec tomandolos, y Magnus volvió a sonreír de salir.

"No hay problema. Voy a estar esperando afuera."

Cuando Alec se vistió y salió de la habitación, vio a Magnus tumbado en el sofá luciendo reflexivo, acariciaba a Presidente Miau que estaba quedandose dormido en su regazo.

Se dirigió hacia él y cuando el brujo lo vio, sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en el espacio junto a él, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara. Alec lo hizo, Magnus agitó su mano una vez y dos tazas de chocolate caliente aparecieron en la mesa.

Parecío pensar en ello por un momento, y luego evocó unas galletas también. Le ofreció al cazador de sombras la taza negra, preguntando. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Está lo suficientemente caliente?"

"Si, gracias." Él respondió sorbiendo la bebida caliente. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo. "¡Esto es increíble!"

Magnus le sonrió con dulzura

"Es de un pequeño café en París. Puedo llevarte allí algún día si quieres..."

Alec se sonrojó y asintió, tomando otro sorbo. "Amaría eso…"

"Ahora querida..." El hombre mayor le dijo poniendo una mano en su rodilla y mirando a los ojos. "¿Me dices lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estabas solo en la lluvia tan tarde?"

Alec lo miró mordiéndose el labio, y luego bajó los ojos. "Lo siento tanto ... Vine aquí en medio de la noche y te desperte ... Sólo estoy causándote problemas ... Pero yo ... yo no sabía dónde ir ..."

"Alexander ... No tienes que disculparte por nada..." dijo en voz baja, y empujó suavemente la cabeza para hacer que el Nephilim le diera la cara "Me alegra que hayas venido a mí. ¿Me dirás lo que pasó?"

Alec lo miró, con los ojos azules grandes y angustiosos y Magnus sintió una oleada de ira hacia el que le daba el aspecto de eso.

"Yo ... yo tuve una muy mala pelea con mi padre y me fui al instituto ..."

Magnus se acercó y tomó la taza de las manos de Alec que lo miro confundidos por su gesto, y lo colocó sobre la mesa de café. Luego tiró de él en un fuerte abrazo susurrando en su oído.

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?" Alec sacudió la cabeza y vacilante envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Magnus enterrando la cara en su cuello. "Está bien ..." Magnus le arrulló abrazandolo más cerca "Vas a estar bien ..." El Nephilim hizo un pequeño sonido sin palabras, como un gemido y lo abrazó con más fuerza, con el rostro todavía oculto, y el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

El brujo chasqueó los dedos y una manta cayó encima de ellos. Él la envolvió alrededor de Alec, lo abrazo y se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, Magnus acariciando su pelo y sosteniendole cerca mientras los latidos del corazón de Alec se relajaban y sintio que se soltaba en sus brazos.

"Alexander ... ¿Quieres ir a la cama?" Él sólo asintió de nuevo, pero no se movió.

El hombre mayor sonrió maliciosamente. Así que le besó la sien, y susurró a su oído con su aliento caliente haciendo que el chico tuviera un escalofrío a pesar del calor.

"Agárrate fuerte."

"¿Que?" Alec finalmente lo miró sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Magnus lo agarro encima de sus brazos al estilo de novia llevándolo hacia la cama. "¡Magnus!" Gritó, sonrojándose furiosamente. "¡Bajame! Puedo caminar!"

"¿Puedes? ¡Pero te ves **_tan_** cansado!" él se rió, besando su cabello y habiendo llegado a la habitación lo dejó suavemente sobre la cama. "¿Ves?¡ No ha sido tan malo!"

Sentado en el borde de la cama, Alec lo miró todavía ruborizado y murmuró. "Te estoy dando demasiados problemas..."

El brujo se sentó junto a él y le puso un dedo en los labios.

"Cállate."

"Pero…"

"¿Qué dije?" reprendió suavemente y Alec puso mala cara, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas. Magnus sintió su corazón saltar. _"¿Cómo se puede mirar tan hermosa y adorable al mismo tiempo?"_ Sonrió maliciosamente hacia el de nuevo. "Está bien. Si te sientes mal puedes hacérmelo a mi." Sus ojos azules se abrieron y su respiración se aceleró un poco mientras lo miraba, asustado. El brujo suspiró, poniéndose serio.

"Alexander. Me estás insultando. ¿De verdad cree que te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras?"

El muchacho bajó la vista a sus manos, inquieto, jugando nervioso con el dobladillo de su camisa.

"Lo siento…"

"¡Es mejor que lo hagas!" Magnus dijo, pero su tono era ligero y Alec se relajó de nuevo y lo miró.

"¿Que quieres que haga?" preguntó.

"Un beso estaría bien..." Magnus susurró inclinándose más cerca de él.

Alec asintió y se acercó también, pero el brujo le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse.

"Sólo si quieres."

El Nephilim miró a los bellos ojos de gato y dijo de manera consistente.

"Si quiero."

Y entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso, tirando de él hacia abajo en la cama encima de él. Magnus le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo apoyando su peso sobre sus codos y acariciando sus pómulos con sus pulgares mientras le tomaba la cara.

Alec suspiró y puso sus manos debajo de la camisa de Magnus pasándolas sobre su columna vertebral haciendo que el brujo temblara.

Magnus se alejo un poco hacia atrás para respirar y Alec estaba 'atacado' a su cuello con besos.

"A...lexa...nder..." Luchó por decir, ahora que aun tenia algo de auto-control. "Debemos dejar de..."

Alec se congeló tirando hacia atrás para mirarlo.

"YO…"

"No me malinterpreten por favor." Dijo apresuradamente, besando sus labios suavemente una vez más, luego se libero de él, y tiró de el hacia la parte superior, cambiando sus posiciones para darle el espacio y el control a Alec.

"No quiero nada más que seguir besándote... Pero si seguimos haciendo eso, no sé si seré capaz de controlarme a mí mismo."

"Oh..." Alec se sonrojó. "Lo siento…"

"Por favor, no lo hagas..." dijo en voz baja, empujando un mechón de cabello negro de sus ojos azules.

Alec se inclinó más cerca de él con cuidado una vez más para besarlo suavemente, brevemente.

"Gracias..." Él le dio un beso de nuevo. "Por todo…"

Magnus sonrió, tocando su cara.

"Es un placer Alexander..." Alec también sonrió y se libero de el, girando en la cama para enfrentarsele. Magnus abrió los brazos y Alec se acurrucó cerca de él.

"De verdad _estás_ caliente..." murmuró haciéndole reír.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y una manta los cubrió. "Estoy tan contento de que vinieras hoy aquí..." susurró besando su cabello y abrazándolo con más fuerza.

"Yo también..." Alec suspiró sonriendo, contento en sus brazos, antes de deslizarse lejos en un sueño tranquilo.


End file.
